


Black and Gold

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I wear my trousers rolled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Gold

For some unfathomable reason, Sirius’s mouth goes dry when Remus rolls the cuffs of his khakis. James is asking why he didn’t wear shorts like the rest of them, but Sirius knows the worst of Remus’s scars are on his legs, and he prefers not to show them off to anyone; it’s only since he’s been turning into Padfoot that Remus has allowed him to see, on those long mornings after the full moon when they wake up in the shack, curled around each other. He finds he can’t say anything though; the sight of bony ankles and long, slim feet, so familiar and yet so new and strange in this context, has stolen his voice away.

Remus looks up and catches Sirius’s stare. He blushes, lowers his head, brown hair dappled with sunlight filtering through the trees. Sirius moistens his lips to speak, to break this odd heavy silence that neither James nor Peter seems to notice, but Remus is already heading into the stream, moving carefully from flat rock to flat rock to avoid cutting the bottoms of his feet.

Peter and James follow, splashing noisily, but Sirius hangs back, watching from the shade as the sun gilds Remus, light like butterscotch clinging lovingly to him -- white shirt and khaki trousers, brown hair and tanned skin all transmuted into varying shades of gold.

Remus turns and smiles, holding out a long-fingered hand. "Sirius?"

Sirius smiles back, and no longer content to watch, joins his friends in the stream, bare feet flashing like silver fish in the sparkling water. He twines his fingers with Remus’s for a long moment, the touch jolting through him, and when he lets go, he imagines the sunlight arcs between their hands, an invisible bond that will never break.

*


End file.
